


Ruffcup Drabble

by jono74656



Series: Tumblr Drabbles and Ficlets [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jono74656/pseuds/jono74656
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drabble idea that ambushed my brain after my first watching of HTTYD in years.</p><p>What if Astrid hadn't been quite so quick to pull Ruffnut away from Hiccup after the "You're crazy, and I like it" moment?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ruffcup Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, I didn't need another fandom. Then I watched HTTYD for the first time in years and BOOM! fandom.
> 
> Also Ruffcup and Tuffcup FTW!

QUICK HTTYD CANON AU Drabble

Hiccup stared at Astrid and the rest of their cohort in shock; he hadn’t really expected Astrid to help with his mad scheme, never mind the rest.

But now here was Tuffnut claiming to be the world’s greatest weapon, and all but preening under Hiccup’s gaze; and Snotlout patting him on the back in a painfully unfamiliar way.

And then there was Ruffnut. He had just enough time to hear what sounded like “You’re crazy, and I like it.” before she was wrapping her arms around him, squeezing tightly and actually lifting him off the ground for a moment.

When she broke the embrace he stared at her, speechless, taking in the flags of colour flying in her cheeks, and the challenging light in her eyes.

Astrid was reaching out to grab Ruffnut by the helmet, but missed as Ruffnut leaned forward and brushed her lips over Hiccup’s almost teasingly; so unlike her usual brashness that it took his breath away.

He gently cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her back, gently, but firmly, and she gasped against his lips before pulling back, breathing heavily.

Ruffnut pressed another quick kiss to his lips before turning towards the dragon cages, her parting shot silencing the incipient questions of the entire group.

"You’re crazy. And I like you.”


End file.
